The Story of Us
by Kuhaku
Summary: Karena mereka, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya percaya cinta itu ada. Status dan perbedaan bukanlah masalah. Love is Blind. Cinta itu tidak memandang status ataupun kedudukan. Jatuh cinta pada kehidupan kedua pada orang yang sama, mungkinkah? Mungkin saja. Warning inside/ please read and review 'v' Happy Reading. Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima/ arigatou


**The Story of Us**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang, bukan saya ( kalo Auhtor yang punya bakal berubah genre jadi shonen-ai )**

**AkaKuro**

**Rated T**

**Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning: oldJapan!AU, OOC, Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, Character(s) death, typo(s), Mpreg, OC**

**Don't like don't read, you've been warned**

**Auhthor's note: Yaa~ minna-san.. Auhtor buat cerita lagi =w= Semoga kali ini ceritanya berkenan dan bagus ya. Silahkan dibaca ^^, dan kalau bisa review ( tapi ga dipaksa kok ) kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Ah, gomen kalau tidak sesuai harapan pada readers ya..**

* * *

><p>Angin semilir siang itu berhembus. Dua pemuda sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus sambil duduk di teras rumah mereka yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Halaman belakang rumah mereka diisi dengan berbagai pohon, semak, dan tumbuhan lain. Ada juga hiasan taman seperti bambu yang diisi air, lampu taman, lalu ada bangku kayu bercat coklat di dekat kolam ikan. Gantungan yang dipasang di atas pintu memperdengarkan dengtingan besi yang tertiup angin, membuat suasana hati kedua pemuda itu damai dan tenang. Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko— ah, bukan.. tapi Akashi Tetsuya sedang menikmati siang mereka berdua di teras rumah. Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang kaisar muda di daerah mereka dan Akashi Tetsuya adalah 'istri' dari Seijuuro. Mereka sudah menikah 3 tahun. Seijuuro menginjak 19 tahun, bulan Desember nanti dan ia terpaut satu tahun dengan Tetsuya yang berusia 18 tahun.<p>

**Flashback**

Pagi itu, Kaisar muda Akashi Seijuuro sedang berekspedisi bersama beberapa anak buahnya ke padang rumput di atas bukit yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kerajaan mereka. Akashi dan anak buahnya mengendarai kuda. Kira-kira ada 50 orang yang ikut. Mereka sedang menjelajah padang rumput itu dan mempelajari keadaan sekitarnya. Padang rumput yang begitu hijau dan dihiasi berbagai bunga mekar letaknya jauh dari masyarakat, dan tidak ada orang yang tinggal di sekitar padang rumput itu. Namun, di dekat padang rumput itu ada sebuah danau yang lumayan besar dan sebuah hutan yang cukup luas. Setelah menjelajah hutan selama beberapa jam, matahari sudah berada di atas, tanda hari sudah mulai siang.

"Istirahat dulu." Perintah kaisar mereka, Akashi Seijuuro pada anak buahnya. Lalu anak buah Akashi menambatkan tali kekang kuda mereka pada pohon-pohon lalu mereka turun dari kuda dan mencari air dari danau bagi kuda mereka yang sudah kehausan. Begitu juga dengan Akashi. Ia turun dari kuda putih kebanggannya itu lalu menambatkan tali kekangnya pada pohon. Setelah memastikan tali itu tertambat dengan kencang, Akashi mencari tempat rindang di bawah pohon untuk beristirahat. Ia menemukan satu titik di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pohon itu. Ia kemudian duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Angin semilir berhembus, membuat surai merahnya melambai tertiup angin. Ia kaisarnya, pemimpin mereka, tentu ia tak perlu mencari air untuk kuda miliknya. Salah seorang dari anak buahnya, satu prajurit Rakuzan bertugas untuk mencari air bagi kuda Akashi.

'Haah.. lelahnya.' Gumam Akashi dalam hatinya.

Akashi adalah kaisar yang bisa dibilang cukup— sangat muda. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun, ia sudah menjadi seorang kaisar. Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu saat ia berusia 13 tahun dalam sebuah perang yang melibatkan kerajaannya, Kerajaan Rakuzan dengan kerajaan tetangga yang lumayan jauh. Ayahnya, kaisar sebelum dirinya memimpin perang dalam barisan paling depan dan meninggal karena panah dari musuh. Sedangkan ibunya, meninggal saat ia berumur 3 tahun akibat penyakit mematikan. Memang dari awal, tubuh ibunya lemah, namun ia tetap bersikeras melahirkan Akashi, sehingga sejak setelah melahirkan Akashi tubuhnya menjadi lebih lemah. Sejak kecil, Akashi sudah diajar oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus dirinya. Akashi mendapat berbagai didikan yang sangat disiplin. Kira-kira sejak umur 4 tahun, dirinya sudah di didik dengan cara yang begitu disiplin oleh sang ayah. Berbagai pelajaran ia terima untuk menjadi seorang penerus kaisar kerajaan. Pelajaran memanah, strategi perang, pelajaran berkuda, belajar bela diri, belajar menggunakan pedang, lalu pengenalan akan tumbuhan dan fungsinya, dan masih banyak lagi pelajaran yang ia dapat. Masa kecilnya harus ia korbankan demi menjadi seorang kaisar yang berwibawa seperti sekarang. Tidak jarang ketika kecil, ia iri melihat anak-anak lain yang seumur dengannya bermain bebas bersama teman-teman mereka, namun Akashi tidak pernah protes atau membantah perintah ayahnya, dan sifat absolut dari ayahnya ini mengalir dalam darahnya. Tak ada kata kalah dan takut dalam kamusnya. Ia selalu berani menghadapi apapun dan selalu menang dalam apapun. Bahkan, ketika ada pertemuan diskusi dengan kaisar dari kerajaan lain yang lebih tua dari dirinya, kepintaran mereka jauh, sangat jauh di bawah Akashi.

'Hmm…' Akashi menggumam. Menikmati angin yang membuat dirinya damai. Tiba-tiba, salah satu anak buahnya datang sambil terburu-buru dan wajahnya amat panik.

"Akashi-sama! Gawat!"

Akashi yang tadi memejamkan matanya, membuka kedua matanya dengan manik heterokrom scarlet-gold itu dan balik bertanya pada sang anak buah, "Ada apa kau panik begitu?"

"Kami semua sedang mencari air di danau sebelah sana, namun tiba-tiba beberapa orang dari pasukan kerajaan tetangga menyerang kami. Beberapa dari kami dijadikan sandaraan. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari kita, Akashi-sama. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya anak buahnya dengan panik.

Akashi pun langsung bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya itu. "Berani sekali mereka. Mereka tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan." Ujar Akashi dengan senyum liciknya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang anak buahnya.

Sambil membungkuk sedalam mungkin, perajurit kerajaan Rakuzan itu berucap, "_Sumimasen_, Akashi-sama. Beberapa dari kami.. meninggal."

"… baiklah. Siapkan senjata masing-masing dan kuda kalian. Panggil pasukan lain ke sini. Kita akan segera menyusun strategi."

"SIAP!" jawab sang prajurit dengan posisi hormatnya pada Akashi. Kemudian prajurit itu berlari untuk memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk menyusun strategi perang mereka yang begitu mendadak.

"Ck.. menyusahkan saja.." Akashi mendecak kesal. Siangnya yang damai itu diganggu oleh orang-orang tidak penting yang mencari masalah. Oh, tapi tenang saja, karena mereka tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Kaisar Akashi Seijuuro, namanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal? Akashi Seijuuro, kaisar muda yang paling hebat dalam menyusun strategi perang, keahliannya dalam memainkan senjata dan memanah juga tak kalah hebatnya. Selama mereka perang, dengan menggunakan strategi milik Akashi, selalu menang adalah kata yang tepat. Tak pernah mereka kalah sekalipun.

30 dari 50 orang prajurit Akashi datang setelah dipanggil. 15 dari mereka sedang berusaha menghalau prajurit dari kerajaan lain untuk menginvasi daerah sang kaisar berada sekarang, dan 5 orang prajurit lain sudah.. meninggal akibat serangan yang mendadak itu.

"Cepat kumpul! Kita akan menyusun strategi sekarang!" Teriak Akashi pada para prajuritnya itu.

"SIAP!" Balas mereka dengan suara lantang. Mereka lalu membentuk lingkaran dengan Akashi ditengah. Akashi menanyakan jumlah prajurit musuh, senjata yang mereka bawa, dan informasi lain yang ia butuhkan untuk mengatur strategi. Setelah mendapat semua informasi yang ia dapat, Akashi dengan lancar menyusun strategi mereka, dari mana mereka harus menyerang, dari mana mereka harus masuk, ke mana mereka harus lari, semua diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Akashi.

"Bersiap sekarang!" Akashi kembali berteriak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kuda putih miliknya yang tertambat di pohon. Akashi melepaskan tali kekangnya, lalu menaiki kuda itu. Setelah mengatur formasi mereka, Akashi memerintahkan mereka untuk maju.

"MAJU!"

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda milik mereka terdengar. Begitu masuk ke dalam kawasan dimana musuh berada, mereka memelankan langkah kuda masing-masing. Mencari keberadaan musuh mereka. Ketika itu mereka mendengar suara pedang yang saling beradu dan suara orang, tanda keberadaan musuh mereka. Mereka melajukan kuda mereka dipimpin Akashi paling depan. Sampailah mereka, berhadapan dengan musuh mereka. Prajurit dari kerajaan Kirisaki. Melihat kaisar mereka, Hanamiya Makoto membuat darah Akashi mendidih. Kaisar kerajaan Kirisaki itu membunuh pasukan kerajaannya setelah menyiksa mereka dengan cara sadis.

"KAU! BERANINYA!" Akashi berteriak pada Hanamiya.

Hanamiya menengokan kepalanya lalu berucap dengan nada mengejek, "Ah? Sudah datang?"

"Kau.. cari mati, hm?"

"Heh? Tidak..tentu tidak.. aku hanya mencari kesenanganku."

"Hoo.. kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan, Hanamiya Makoto!" seru Akashi dengan senyum liciknya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, yang mulia Akashi Seijuuro."

"Hmph, tidak perlu basa-basi lagi kalau begitu." Akashi menunjukan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Tentu saja." Balas Hanamiya dengan senyumnya yang mengejek seperti biasa.

"MAJU!" Teriak Akashi pada prajuritnya. Begitu juga dengan Hanamiya, ia menyuruh prajuritnya untuk berperang. Sedang dirinya bersantai melihat mereka, berbeda dengan Akashi yang ikut masuk dalam medan perang.

'Hmph.. bodoh sekali dia.' Gumam Akashi dalam hati. Posisi Hanamiya saat itu menguntungkan Akashi. Ia bisa dengan mudah menembus pertahanan mereka dari belakang, dari balik pepohonan tinggi. Akashi melajukan kudanya lalu menusuk Hanamiya dari belakang. Pedang yang ia bawa menembus perut Hanamiya.

"KKhhgh." Hanamiya memuntahkan darah lalu ia terjatuh dari kudanya. Tak lama, ia meninggal karena tusukan dari Akashi. Meringkuk di tanah bersimbah darahnya sendiri.

'Hmph, benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa orang bodoh seperti dia menghabiskan waktu berhargaku..' gerutu Akashi. Tak ia tahu, salah satu prajurit Kirisaki ada di belakangnya.

"AKASHI-SAMA!" Salah satu prajurit Rakuzan berteriak, memperingatkan Akashi. Akashi, sadar akan bahaya yang ada, melajukan kudanya sambil memutar kepalanya kebelakang, melihat bahaya yang ada. Namun, perhitungan waktu Akashi sedikit meleset. Prajurit Kirisaki itu berhasil melukai Akashi pada lengan kanannya. Akashi melajukan kudanya sedikit lebih cepat.

"HABISI MEREKA SEMUA! LALU KALIAN KEMBALILAH KE KERAJAAN" Teriak Akashi sebelum ia melajukan kuda putihnya menembus hutan yang lebat. Setidaknya, sekarang ini ia harus mencari tempat yang sepi. Ia harus mengobati lukanya yang cukup dalam ini. Beberapa jam mengendarai kudanya, tak juga Akashi temukan tempat yang tepat. Hingga ia merasa kepalanya pening. Ia menghentikan laju kudanya, dan menepi. Akashi turun dari kudanya lalu duduk di bawah pohon, bermaksud menangkan diri sebentar. Namun, pandangannya seketika itu hitam dan ia pingsan ditengah hutan, terluka, dan kehilangan banyak darah. Para prajurit Rakuzan yang berhasil memukul mundur prajurit Kirisaki, melakukan sesuai perintah kaisar mereka yaitu kembali ke kerajaan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Nmh.." Akashi sadar dari pingsannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna coklat, langit-langit ruangan diatasnya coklat. Ia duduk dari posisinya semula. Ia mengedarkan padangannya ke sekitar.<p>

'Aku di mana?' tanyanya dalam hati keheranan. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ia sedang ditidurkan di atas _futon_. Ia kembali melihat keadaan sekitar. Akashi sedang berada di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Memang rumah ini sederhana, namun penataan barangnya rapi dan sederhana, memberika kesan damai baginya.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun?" suara suara menyadarkan Akashi. Ia menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tempat ia ditidurkan. Pemuda itu kira-kira seumur dengannya. Wajahnya sangat manis, menurut Akashi, hampir seperti seorang wanita.

"Ya. Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi, mengetahui dirinya seorang kaisar ia tak akan menggunakan kata tolong atau kata sopan pada orang yang berstatus di bawahnya.

Orang itu membungkuk lalu membalas, "Akashi-sama, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya menemukan anda pingsan di tengah hutan, jadi saya membawa anda ke rumah saya." Jelas orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Tentu ia mengenal siapa Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang memerintah daerah mereka.

"Hm.." Ya, seorang kaisar apalagi seorang Akashi tidak akan menggunakan kata sopan pada orang dibawahnya. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Akashi-sama, maaf lancang, tapi permisi saya akan mengobati luka anda." Kata pemuda itu.

"Hm? Tidak perlu." Jawab Akashi dengan cuek.

"Tapi, Akashi-sama, anda terluka."

"… baiklah, terserah kau."

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi obat. "Permisi, Akashi-sama."

Kuroko mengobati luka Akashi dengan telaten dan lembut. Setelah membersihkan luka itu dan mengobatinya, Kuroko menutup luka itu dengan perban putih. "Sudah selesai, Akashi-sama." Akashi lalu kembali menutup lengannya dengan _kimono_ yang ia pakai.

"Akashi-sama, saya sudah menyiapkan makanan. Tolong makanlah dulu sebelum kembali ke kerajaan." Ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah. Lalu, dimana kudaku?"

"Kuda anda ada diluar, Akashi-sama."

Akashi lalu menganggukan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Setelah itu, Kuroko membawakan nampan berisi semangkok bubur, sup miso, dan segelas teh. Akashi makan dengan tenang tanpa protes. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik, pikirnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke kerajaan. Selesai makan, ia bangkit berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ah? Iya. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal dalam serangan 3 tahun lalu." Ujarnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"…" Akashi hanya bisa diam, ia jadi tidak enak hati bertanya hal yang membuat seseorang mengingat memori sedih, namun bagaimanapun juga, ia berprinsip bahwa seorang kaisar tidak akan meminta maaf pada orang dibawahnya.

"Ah, Akashi-sama tolong hati-hati dalam perjalanan."ujar Kuroko.

Sambil naik ke atas kudanya, Akashi membalas, "Aku akan."

"Selamat jalan, Akashi-sama." Kuroko mengucapkan salam hormatnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, aku akan berkunjung lagi lain kali, Tetsuya. _Arigatou na_." Ujar Akashi.

Masa bodoh dengan prinsipnya yang tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang dibawahnya. Pemuda manis bersurai biru dengan manik secerah musim panas ini pengecualian. Ia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda satu ini. Sesuatu bergejolak dalam hatinya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasa.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Akashi-sama.."

Akashi lalu melajukan kudanya menembus hutan yang lebat. Pikirannya penuh dengan pemuda manis tadi. Beberapa jam mengendarai kudanya, Akashi sampai di kerajaannya. Hari sudah malam, bulan sudah berada tinggi di atas. Akashi disambut oleh para prajurit Rakuzan yang khawatir akan keberadaan kaisar mereka.

"Akashi-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bawa kudaku ke tempatnya."

"Baik, Akashi-sama."

Akashi turun dari kuda lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mansion kerajaan yang besar itu. Ia langsung membuang _kimono_ nya yang sudah kotor dan rusak itu lalu mandi dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayannya. Ia merendam tubuhnya yang lelah di dalam air hangat.

'Hm..' Akashi menggumam menikmati air hangat yang membuat tubuhnya rileks. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada pemuda bersurai biru yang manis itu. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan cepat. Akashi memegang bagian dadanya. 'Ini.. apa…' gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Siang itu, Akashi sedang menikmati angin di beranda halaman rumahnya. Menikmati pemandangan sekitar yang mendamaikan hati. Lalu, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Masuk." Perintah Akashi.

"Akashi-sama, saya mau lapor."

"Ya."

"Saya mendengar laporan, hutan barat terbakar. Tadi pagi ada yang melihat, para prajurit Kirisaki membakarnya."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Lagi-lagi mereka. Lalu?"

"Saya dengar rumah di tengah hutan itu terbakar habis."

Akashi langsung teringat dengan Kuroko. Hutan yang mereka datangi kemarin adalah hutan barat. Akashi langsung khawatir, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Siapkan kudaku, aku akan ke sana sendirian."

"Baik, Akashi-sama." Prajurit itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Akashi untuk menyiapkan kuda milik Akashi. Akashi membawa pedangnya dan keluar. Ia menaiki kudanya, dan melajukan kuda itu menuju ke hutan barat untuk memastikan keadaan Kuroko. Sampai di sana, hari sudah siang. Benar dugaannya, rumah yang terbakar habis itu adalah rumah Kuroko. Ia melihat Kuroko sedang duduk melamun di bawah salah satu pohon dekat sisa bangunan rumahnya. Akashi turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko sadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Akashi. "Akashi-sama?!" Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk pada Akashi.

"Rumahmu…"

"Ah, iya. Tadi pagi ada prajurit Kirisaki yang membakar rumahku." Balas Kuroko dengan wajah muram.

Akashi lalu mendecak kesal, "Ck, mereka belum puas mencari masalah, ya?"

"…" Kuroko menatap tanah di bawahnya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Tidak, Akashi-sama."

"Kalau begitu kau ikutlah denganku."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Akashi-sama. Saya akan merepotkan anda."

"Tidak, dan kau harus mematuhi kaisarmu, bukankah begitu?"

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Tidak apa. Ikutlah saja."

"Baik, maafkan kelancangan saya, Akashi-sama."

"Tidak apa."

Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk di kudanya. Mereka berdua mengendarai kuda beberapa jam hingga akhirnya sampai di kerajaan Rakuzan. Prajurit Rakuzan menyambut Akashi dan membawa kuda Akashi ke kandangnya.

"Tetsuya, ikut aku."

"Baik, Akashi-sama.."

Akashi membawa Kuroko ke salah satu kamar yang berada di samping kamar utama miliknya. Akashi membuka pintu geser mahal itu dan membawa Kuroko masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini."

"Baik, Akashi-sama."

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil pelayanku."

"Eh? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Akashi-sama."

"Tidak boleh. Kau tamu di rumah ini."

"Uuh.. baik, Akashi-sama."

"Hm.." Akashi mengangguk pada dirinya, tanda merasa puas dengan jawaban Kuroko.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan lewat. Musim telah berganti. Musim gugur menggantikan musim panas. Angin yang bertiup lebih dingin dari biasanya. Daun-daun merah dan kuning berguguran dari pohonnya. Kini, Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal bersama Akashi. Akashi begitu memanjakannya. Setelah 2 bulan tinggal bersama, Akashi jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dan sifat Kuroko yang lembut membuat Akashi merasa nyaman di dekat Kuroko. Kuroko sering membuatkan masakan untuk dirinya, makanan favoritnya adalah sup tofu. Bila boleh jujur, Akashi mengakui bahwa sup tofu buatan Kuroko lebih enak dari buatan juru masak di rumahnya itu. Setiap hari, begitu melihat Kuroko maupun begitu disapa oleh Kuroko, jantung Akashi akan berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya akan memerah dan terasa panas. Suatu hari, Akashi membuat suatu keputusan. Ia akan melamar Kuroko. Tentu saja dengan cara yang tidak biasa dan spesial.<p>

"Tetsuya.."Akashi menyapa Kuroko yang sejak tadi sedang melamun di teras rumah.

"Ah, Akashi-sama. Ada apa? Apakah perlu sesuatu?" balas Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku."

"Ah, baik."

"Hm.. aku mau kau membeli ini di desa sebelah." Ujar Akashi sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil.

"Hm? _Kimono_?"

"Iya, tidak perlu khawatir aku sudah membayarnya, kau tinggal menyerahkan kertas ini pada pemilik toko."

"Baik, Akashi-sama, saya permisi" Setelah membungkuk, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kandang kuda. Akashi begitu memanjakan Kuroko, ia memberikan seekor kuda bagi Kuroko juga, berwarna coklat. Kuda yang diberikan tentu saja berbeda dengan kuda yang diberikan pada para prajuritnya, kuda yang diberikan Akashi pada Kuroko adalah kuda unggulan. Bulu coklatnya bersinar bila terpapar cahaya matahari, begitu indah dan halus. Ada corak putih pada bagian moncong dan kakinya. Kuroko menaiki kudanya, melajukannya menuju ke toko yang dimaksud oleh Akashi. Setelah menempuh perjalanan 30 menit dengan kuda, Kuroko sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual _kimono_.

'Uwah, besar sekali.. tentu saja, Akashi-sama kan seorang kaisar.' Batin Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko menggeser pintu kayu toko itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"_Shitsuresimasu_ (permisi).." Kuroko mengucapkan salamnya, kebetulan toko sedang sepi saat itu dan ia tidak melihat keberadaan sang pemilik toko.

"Ah! Tecchan!.." tiba-tiba sang pemilik toko muncul dari sebuah pintu yang tampaknya menghubungkan toko dengan rumah sang pemilik. Kuroko menengok ke arah sang pemilik toko. Sang pemilik toko itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang kira-kira sebahu dan manik hitam. Mibuchi Reo namanya.

"Ah, saya mau mengambil pesanan, Mibuchi-san" Ujar Kuroko.

"Pesanan?"

"Ini.." kata Kuroko sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi diberikan Akashi. Kuroko sudah pernah bertemu dengan Mibuchi beberapa kali saat ia berkunjung ke rumah untuk mengukur _kimono_ bagi Akashi maupun bagi dirinya. Mibuchi punya sifat yang begitu bersahabat atau lebih tepatnya sok akrab, kadang Kuroko sebal dengan sikap Mibuchi yang satu itu.

"Ah, dari Akashi-sama…" Mibuchi lalu masuk ke dalam lalu keluar dengan sebuah kantung berisi _kimono_. Mibuchi lalu menyerahkan kantung itu pada Kuroko.

"Ini, ah.. lalu .." Mibuchi tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku _kimono_ nya.

"Baca ini diluar toko, ini dari Akashi-sama." Ujar Mibuchi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Kuroko.

"Hm? Amplop? Apa isinya, Mibuchi-san?"

"Entahlah. Akashi-sama melarangku membacanya."

"Baiklah.." Kuroko lalu mengambil amplol itu dan membawanya keluar beserta kantung berisi _kimono_ tadi. Sampai di luar, Kuroko membuka amplop tadi yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat dari Akashi.

'surat?' Kuroko menggumam keheranan, Akashi kan bisa menyampaikannya sendiri pada Kuroko bila ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Kuroko membaca surat itu dengan seksama, ia heran dengan isi surat ini.

'Memakai kimono yang baru saja ku ambil.. sampai di rumah sudah harus dipakai, ya?' Kuroko lalu melipat kembali surat yang baru saja ia baca lalu masuk ke dalam toko milik Mibuchi.

"Mibuchi-san, boleh aku pinjam tempat untuk mengganti baju?"

"Hm? Boleh-boleh.. apa saja untuk Tecchan!" kata Mibuchi dengan sok akrab seperti biasa.

Kuroko pun _sweat_ _drop_ melihat kelakuan Mibuchi. "_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko lalu masuk ke salah satu ruangan kecil yang dibatasi kain berwarna merah. Ia membuka kantung yang berisi _kimono_ tadi.

'Uwah.. cantik sekali..' batin Kuroko berdecak kagum begitu melihat _kimono_ yang akan ia pakai. Warna _kimono_ itu putih, dengan corak pohon berwarna hitam dengan bunga berwarna merah terang. Ia melepas _kimono _yang sedang ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Setelah mengganti _kimono _nya, Kuroko memasukan _kimono _yang ia pakai tadi ke dalam kantung. Kuroko lalu keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dan pamit pada Mibuchi. Kuroko melajukan kudanya kembali ke kerajaan Rakuzan. Begitu sampai, ia membawa kudanya ke kandang dan berjalan sedikit terburu-buru. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _mansion_ besar nan megah itu. Sampai di dalam, salah satu pelayan Akashi menyambutnya.

"Kuroko-sama, Akashi-sama menunggu anda di halaman belakang." Ujar sang pelayan sambil membungkuk.

"Ah? Halaman belakang? Ada apa?"

"Entah, saya hanya diperintahkan untuk memberitahu Kuroko-sama."

"Baiklah. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_."

"_Ha'i_.."

Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong _mansion_ itu menuju ke halaman belakang dengan heran. Tak biasa Akashi menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di halaman belakang. Kuroko menggeser pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan halaman belakang _mansion_. Manik birunya menangkap sosok Akashi yang sedang memperhatikan bunga, membelakangi dirinya. Begitu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar taman, ia sadar bahwa taman itu sudah dihias dengan sangat indah. Lentera menerangi taman itu, petal-petal bunga berwarna pink, merah, violet, kuning muda, biru muda bertebaran di tanah, membuat tanah di taman itu terlihat sangat cantik. Kuroko terpana dengan keindahan taman itu. Ia tak tahu, Akashi sendirian menghias taman ini demi Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama.." Kuroko menyapa Akashi.

Akashi pun membalikan badannya. "Ah, Tetsuya.."

'Uwah.. Akashi-sama tampan sekali..' batin Kuroko dalam hatinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Akashi memang sengaja memakai _kimono _terbaiknya. _Kimono _yang dipakai Akashi berwarna merah terang dengan corak petal bunga berwarna hitam.

"Tetsuya?"

Sapaan Akashi mengembalikan Kuroko dari lamunannya. "Ah, Ada apa memanggil saya ke sini, Akashi-sama? Dan juga.. _kimono_ ini.. lalu taman ini…"

"Ah, _kimono_ cantik itu untuk Tetsuya yang cantik. Cocok sekali. Pilihanku memang tepat.." ujar Akashi sambil mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan pun merah padam. "Akashi-sama.."

"Ah, Tetsuya.. aku punya suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya."

"Ah, bertanya apa, Akashi-sama?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu selama tinggal di sini?"

"Ah, saya sangat bahagia, Akashi-sama. Anda terlalu baik pada saya." Ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu formal denganku, Tetsuya."

"Lalu, hal apa yang akan anda sampaikan, Akashi-sama?"

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Tiba-tiba Akashi berlutut.

"Akashi-sama?!" Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Ada apa hingga kaisarnya itu berlutut dihadapan orang lain. Pasti ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi sepasang cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama mereka.

"E..eh?!" Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya, seorang kaisar Akashi Seijuuro akan melamarnya dengan cara romantis begini. "ta..tapi.. Akashi-sama.. saya tidak bisa." Lanjut Kuroko. Memang, Kuroko sudah jatuh cinta pada Akashi. Namun, menurutnya perbedaan status mereka membuat Kuroko merasa tidak pantas.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Dengan wajah semerah rambut Akashi, Kuroko menjawab, "Bu..bukan begitu, Akashi-sama.. anda adalah seorang kaisar… sedangkan saya hanya seorang rakyat biasa.."

"Itu bukan masalah, Tetsuya.."

"Tapi.. Akashi-sama."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak, Tetsuya."

Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Kuroko lalu memberikan jawabannya atas lamaran Akashi. "S..saya mau, Akashi-sama.."

Akashi bangkit berdiri, lalu ia menarik lengan Kuroko dan langsung menciumnya dengan begitu lembut dan mesra. Begitu melepaskan ciuman mesra mereka, Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Tetsuya, panggil namaku.."

"S..Seijuuro-kun.."

Namanya terdengar begitu indah begitu Kuroko yang mengucapkannya. Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko. "_Arigatou_, Tetsuya.." kemudian Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat setelah menyematkan cincin emas berukir itu pada jari manis tangan kiri Kuroko.

"Seijuuro-kun.." Kuroko pun membalas pelukan dari tidak berencana untuk langsung menikah, tunangan terlebih dahulu lebih baik. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua setiap harinya. Dengan Akashi memanjakan Kuroko, begitu juga sebaliknya. Akashi membelikan Kuroko berbagai _kimono_ bagus dengan harga selangit. Kuroko juga memanjakan Akashi dengan memberikannya perhatian dan kasih yang tidak ia dapat sejak lama. Tawa dan aura bahagia menyelimuti _mansion_ Akashi. Para pelayan Akashi tak menyangka, sang kaisar yang terkenal tegas dan disegani semua orang itu punya senyum yang begitu lembut. Mereka berterimakasih pada Kuroko yang berhasil membuat es di hati Akashi mencair. Setelah beberapa bulan bertunangan, Akashi dan Kuroko melaksanakan pernikahan mereka secara mewah, mereka mengundang semua rakyat kerajaan Rakuzan.

**Flashback End**

Angin kembali berhembus. Seijuuro menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha sang 'istri', Tetsuya nya tersayang. Seijuuro begitu sayang dan perhatian pada Tetsuya. Ia memberikan begitu banyak kasih dan cinta yang melimpah. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu berharga mereka berdua, tanpa diganggu seorangpun. Seijuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus. Belaian hangat dari tangan Tetsuya-nya membuat dirinya semakin merasa nyaman dan dimanja.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

"Hm?"

"_Aishiteru_ _yo_.."

"Tetsuya.. _Aishiteru_.."

Saling mengucapkan kata cinta dan berbagi ciuman manis sudah menjadi keseharian mereka. Tak pernah seharipun mereka tak mengucapkan kata cinta satu sama lain. Seijuuro bangkit dari posisinya, ia memotong jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Tetsuya. Memberikan ciuman yang manis dan memabukkan. Bibir pink lembut milik Tetsuya selalu menjadi favoritnya. Rasa vanilla khas Tetsuya-nya itu menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Seijuuro. Ia selalu menikmati tiap detik bersama Tetsuya-nya, tak ingin melewatkan satu pun momen kebersamaan mereka. Tiba-tiba Seijuuro dan Tetsuya mendengar suara tangis dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, Sei-chan menangis." Kata Kuroko begitu mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam.

"Kau benar, ayo kita lihat."

"Umn.." Mereka lalu bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Siapa Sei-chan? Sei-chan, Akashi Sei adalah anak mereka, buah cinta mereka berdua. Akashi Sei lahir beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya tanggal 20 Januari, 20 adalah tanggal ulang tahun Seijuuro dan Januari adalah bulan kelahiran Tetsuya, suatu kebetulan yang menarik bukan? Akashi Sei, memiliki surai merah sama seperti Seijuuro. Matanya memiliki manik heterokrom, berwarna cerulean-gold, warna mata Tetsuya campur warna mata Seijuuro. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. Akashi Sei begitu tampan sekaligus imut. Matanya memiliki pupil vertikal, sama seperti Seijuuro dan tampaknya ia akan mewarisi sifat absolut Seijuuro.

Sampai di dalam, Tetsuya menggendong Sei yang menangis di dalam tempat tidurnya. Tetsuya berusaha untuk meredakan tangis Sei, dan tampaknya Sei lapar. Tetsuya membuatkan sebotol susu untuk Sei dan memberikannya minum. Sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sei dalam gendongannya, ia menyanyikan _lullaby_ bagi Sei supaya lebih tenang. Seijuuro melihat pemandangan yang mendamaikan hatinya. Mendapat istri yang manis dan baik serta dikaruniai buah hati yang begitu tampan membuat dirinya merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. Pandangan Seijuuro melunak melihat istrinya dan anaknya tersayang.

"Seijuuro-kun?" Ternyata Seijuuro daritadi melamun hingga tak sadar Sei sudah kembali tidur.

"Ah? Tetsuya.. sudah selesai?"

"Umn, sudah… Seijuuro-kun mau makan malam sekarang?"

"Hm.. boleh juga."

"Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan saja?"

"Karena ini _anniversary_ kita, Seijuuro-kun. Aku akan memasak sesuatu yang special. Seijuuro-kun tunggu di sini saja, nanti tidak jadi kejutan lagi.."

Seijuuro tersenyum mendengar pengakuan istrinya. Ya, hari ini tepat tahun ketiga mereka menikah. "Baiklah.." balas Seijuuro. Siapa bilang menikah diusia mudah akan mudah bercerai? Seijuuro dan Tetsuya menikah di umur yang sangat muda, Seijuuro menikah ketika umurnya 16 tahun dengan Tetsuya yang ketika itu 15 tahun. Hingga sekarang ini, mereka masih sangat mesra.

Tetsuya lalu membalas senyum Seijuuro dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk memasak makan malam yang spesial bagi mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa menit, kira-kira 30 menit, Tetsuya memanggil Seijuuro untuk makan bersama di ruang makan. Seijuuro bangkit dari posisinya dan menyusul Tetsuya ke ruang makan. Berbagai makanan kesukaan Seijuuro sudah terhidang. Sup tofu, ikan panggang, _tamagoyaki_, serta nasi yang masih hangat tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Hm.. istriku sudah semakin pandai masak, ya?" goda Seijuuro pada Tetsuya.

"Uuh.. Seijuuro-kun.. jangan menggodaku.." ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah merah.

Seijuuro terkekeh melihat reaksi Tetsuya."Heheh.. kau terlalu _kawaii_, Tetsuya."

"Umh.. Seijuuro-kun, ayo kita makan.."

"Hm.. iya.." ujar Seijuuro sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang sambil mengobrol. Canda tawa turut menghiasi makan malam mereka. Selesai makan malam, Tetsuya membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan mencucinya. Mereka lalu duduk bersantai di ruang tengah dengan Seijuuro yang kembali menggunakan paha Tetsuya sebagai bantalan bagi kepalanya. Tetsuya mengelus surai merah Seijuuro yang sangat ia sukai itu. Merah menjadi warna kesukaan Tetsuya, warna yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan sang suami tercinta. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tengah diketuk.

Seijuuro mendecak kesal karena ada yang mengganggu momen berharganya dengan sang istri. "Masuk." Perintah Seijuuro dengan terpaksa.

Seorang prajurit Rakuzan masuk, lalu membungkuk sebelum mulai berbicara. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya mengganggu waktu anda, Akashi-sama. Saya mendapat laporan bahwa kaisar baru kerajaan Kirisaki akan membuat pernyataan perang dengan kerajaan kita."

Seijuuro langsung membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama kerajaan itu. "Kirisaki lagi? Siapa kaisar baru mereka?" tanya Akashi.

"Yamazaki Hiroshi namanya, Akashi-sama. Saya dengar ia adalah sepupu dari Hanamiya Makoto."

"Hm.. kaisar yang selalu pakai cara kotor itu, ya?" ujar Seijuuro dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah jijik mendengar namanya.

"Seijuuro-kun mengenal Yamazaki Hiroshi?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Ia selalu menggunakan cara kotor, apapun itu." Pandangan Seijuuro menajam. "Aku pernah ikut dalam pesta yang ia selenggarakan, ia bermain _shogi_ dengan salah satu kaisar kerajaan lain, tapi dia memakai cara kotor. Membuatku jijik saja.." desis Seijuuro.

"Hmm.. begitukah? Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati, Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro memandang istirnya dengan tatapan lembut lalu membalas, "Ya, Tetsuya.." lalu Seijuuro mencium kening istrinya tersayang itu.

"Seijuuro-kun.. ayo kita tidur sekarang, sudah malam."

"Kau benar. Ayo.." Seijuuro menggandeng tangan istrinya menuju kamar mereka berdua untuk tidur karena mereka sudah lelah dan bulan sudah tinggi di atas.

"_Oyasumi, _Tetsuya.."

"_Oyasumi_, Seijuuro-kun."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka berdua masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya dan Seijuuro terbangun. Mereka mendengar suara ribut di luar. Sepertinya ini masih pagi buta, matahari belum tampak di timur.<p>

"Seijuuro-kun, itu.. ada apa ya?"

"Entah, Tetsuya.. aku akan keluar, kau dan Sei tetap di sini."

"Baik, Seijuuro-kun.. berhati-hatilah.." ujar Tetsuya. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Aku akan.." Seijuuro berucap lalu mencium kening Tetsuya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Seijuuro menyusuri lorong _mansion_ yang beralaskan kayu mahal dan besar itu. Ia menemukan salah satu prajurit nya sedang mendekati dirinya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Gawat, Akashi-sama! Kerajaan Kirisaki menyerang kita!"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Lagi-lagi.." Akashi berujar sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan kanan. "Lalu?"

"Mereka kira-kira ada 100, Yamazaki Hiroshi juga ikut, lalu mereka menggunakan panah, sebagian besar masuk dari utara dan timur laut." Lapor sang prajurit, sudah mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Seijuuro nampak berpikir sebentar. "Pakai strategi 4." Ujar Seijuuro dengan tenang.

"SIAP!" Setelah hormat pada Seijuuro, sang prajurit pergi keluar untuk memberitahu yang lain strategi mereka.

"Seijuuro-kun, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Tetsuya keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Sei yang sedang tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Tetsuya?! Jangan keluar, bahaya. Kau dan Sei tetaplah di dalam." Ujar Seijuuro dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, memangnya?"

"Kirisaki menyerang kita. Lebih baik kau dan Sei di dalam kamar. Bahaya jika kau dan Sei di luar sini.." ucap Seijuuro sambil mengelus surai merah anaknya tersayang.

"Eh?! La..lalu.. bagaimana dengan.. kita? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tetsuya tampak begitu pucat, tangannya gemetar.

Seijuuro menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, menenangkannya. "Tetsuya, jangan takut. Aku ada disampingmu, bersamamu dan Sei.. selalu.." Seijuuro memeluk Tetsuya.

"Seijuuro-kun.. aku.. aku takut.." ujar Tetsuya sambil menangis.

"Tetsuya, jangan takut. Tapi, kuberitahu satu hal."

"Apa itu, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Kalau.. keadaan menjadi buruk, pergilah dari sini. Bawa Sei bersamamu, kau harus mencari tempat aman."

"Tapi! Bagaimana dengan Seijuuro-kun?!"

"Aku.. akan disini menghadapi mereka, Tetsuya.."

"Seijuuro-kun! Jangan.. kalau.. kalau ada sesuatu dengan Seijuuro-kun.. aku..aku.." Tetsuya mulai panik sendiri.

Seijuuro tiba-tiba membungkam bibir Tetsuya dengan bibirnya sendiri. "Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Paling penting adalah, kau.. dan Sei selamat. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Tatapan Seijuuro melunak.

"Seijuuro-kun…" Tetsuya menangis di dalam dekapan suaminya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Seijuuro. Tiba-tiba prajurit Rakuzan masuk.

"Akashi-sama! Gawat! Mereka berhasil menembus pertahanan kita!"

Seijuuro mendecak kesal. "Ganti strategi 6!"

"SIAP!" Lalu prajurit itu kembali berlari keluar.

"Tetsuya, pergilah.."

"Eh? Seijuuro-kun.. tapi.."

"Pergilah, bawa Sei denganmu. Carilah tempat aman bagi kalian."

"Seijuuro-kun.. aku.."

"Tetsuya, sekarang.. pergilah sekarang.." ujar Seijuuro dengan tatapan sedih. "Jangan buat aku menyesal, Tetsuya.." lanjutnya.

"Seijuuro-kun.." Tiba-tiba Tetsuya berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Seijuuro. Jarang sekali Tetsuya berinisiatif untuk mencium Seijuuro dahulu.

"Tetsuya.."

"Seijuuro-kun.. _Aishiteru yo_…" ujar Tetsuya sambil berlinang air mata, memandang wajah Seijuuro.

Seijuuro langsung menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya. "Tetsuya… _Aishiteru.._" Seijuuro ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Ia memeluk Tetsuya begitu erat, bagaikan tak ingin Tetsuya menghilang dari hadapannya, ia takut bila ia melepaskan pelukan itu Tetsuya akan menghilang.

"Seijuuro-kun, kumohon.. kumohon kembalilah dengan selamat.."

"Aku akan, Tetsuya.. kau dan Sei.. berhati-hatilah.." Seijuuro melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. Seijuuro lalu mencium kening Sei, lalu mencium kening Tetsuya dan terakhir mencium bibir pink Tetsuya.

"Seijuuro-kun.." Tetsuya memandang wajah Seijuuro. Ia mengelus pipin Seijuuro dengan lembut.

"Sekarang, Tetsuya!" teriak Seijuuro begitu mendengar derap langkah para prajurit Kirisaki yang berhasil masuk ke _mansion_ mereka.

Tetsuya pun menuruti perintah Seijuuro. Ia berlari ke pintu belakang, pintu yang menghubungkan _mansion_ mereka dengan jalan menuju ke hutan. Tetsuya menengok ke belakang, memandang sosok Seijuuro untuk terakhir kalinya. Seijuuro memandang Tetsuya, ia memberikan senyumnya, senyum pahit seakan mereka akan berpisah untuk selamanya. Tetsuya terus berlari, untung saja prajurit Kirisaki belum sampai ke halaman belakang. Berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Kakinya sudah mulai lelah, namun ia terus berlari menembus kegelapan. Hingga sampai di hutan, ia berteduh di dalam gua yang ia temukan. Tetsuya masuk sedikit dalam ke gua, supaya tidak terlihat oleh prajurit Kirisaki. Tetsuya duduk di tanah. Ia memastikan bahwa Sei baik-baik saja, dan untungnya Sei masih tidur lelap. Ia kembali menangis, ia begitu takut jika ia dan Seijuuro tidak dapat bertemu lagi. Tetsuya akhirnya tertidur dengan Sei dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara orang membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya. Ketika pandangannya sudah fokus, ia melihat orang-orang dengan <em>kimono<em> hijau dan hitam sedang mengelilingi dirinya. Tetsuya tersentak. Ia begitu ketakutan. Ia tahu benar, _kimono_ hijau dan hitam itu adalah kimono milik prajurit Kirisaki.

"A…a.." Tetsuya membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada kata-kata yang terbentuk.

"Wah,wah.. ia ketakutan.." ujar salah seorang prajurit dengan nada mengejek.

"Hm.. bawa saja dia, sepertinya ia dari Rakuzan…" kata prajurit lain.

"Bagus sekali idemu.." prajurit itu membalas lalu tiba-tiba menyekap Tetsuya dan memberi Tetsuya obat bius, membuat Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ja—"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya efek obat bius habis. Tetsuya sadar. Tetsuya yang tersadar, ingat akan semua hal yang terjadi padanya tadi. Satu persatu memori masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling.<p>

'Aku.. aku dimana?!' batin Tetsuya dengan panik. Efek obat bius ternyata masih tertinggal sedikit, tubuhnya masih lemah, kedua kaki Tetsuya diikat ke sebuah tiang dengan simpul mati, tentu akan sulit untuk melepaskannya. 'Ah! Sei.. Sei-chan dimana?!' Tak mendapati anaknya dimanapun, Tetsuya begitu panik. Ia mengangis, ia khawatir. Anaknya tersayang tak ada dalam pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba, di ruangan gelap itu ia dapat mendengar sesuatu bergerak dari sebelah kanannya. Dekat dinding bercat putih itu, ia bisa melihat bayangan. 'Apa itu.. orang?' batin Tetsuya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat bayangan yang ternyata adalah orang.

"Seijuuro-kun?!"

Seijuuro mengangkat kepalanya. "Tetsuya?"

Dengan tatapan sedih, Tetsuya membalas, "Seijuuro-kun.. wajahmu.."

"Ah ini? Ini bukan apa-apa." Balas Seijuuro. Wajahnya terluka sangat parah. Ada bekas sayatan di pipi kanan, pekas pukulan di pipi kiri, dan memar yang membiru di keningnya. Luka-luka sayatan di wajahnya mengalirkan darah segar.

"Seijuuro-kun…aku…aku.. _gomenasai_…" Tetsuya lalu menangis.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

"Sei-chan.. Sei-chan.." Tetsuya tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sei ada di sini, Tetsuya. Ia disampingku." Ujar Seijuuro.

Tetsuya langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?! Apa dia baik-baik saja, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka." Ujar Seijuuro sambil memandang anaknya yang sedang terlelap.

"Syukurlah…" ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah lega. Tetsuya tidak tahu. Seijuuro mendapat luka-luka itu untuk mendapatkan anak mereka kembali. Ketika ia akan menyerang Yamazaki Hiroshi, sang prajurit mengatakan bahwa Sei akan dibunuh. Seijuuro pun melepaskan pedang yang ia bawa. Tak sampai di situ, para prajurit Kirisaki memukuli, menendang, dan menyiksa Seijuuro. Tetsuya tidak tahu, seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang berprinsip tidak akan tunduk pada orang dibawahnya, mau berlutut memohon agar anaknya dikembalikan. Benar, Seijuuro berlutut dan memohon agar prajurit Kirisaki tidak melukai anaknya, dan mengembalikan Sei padanya. Masa bodoh dengan prinsipnya itu.

Seijuuro yang tidak terikat, mendatangi Tetsuya sambil menggendong Sei. "Tetsuya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik, Seijuuro-kun.."

"Syukurlah.." Seijuuro lalu duduk disamping Tetsuya dan memberikan Sei pada Tetsuya yang ingin sekali menggendong anaknya.

"_Nee_, Seijuuro-kun.." sambil memandangi wajah anaknya, Tetsuya memanggil Seijuuro.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kita… akan mati,ya?"

"…" Seijuuro terdiam. Ia tidak dapat membalas pertanyaan sang istri. Tetsuya yang merasa tidak akan menadapat jawaban pun diam saja, namun tiba-tiba Tetsuya memecah keheningan.

"Seijuuro-kun.. _Aishiteru yo_.."

Seijuuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Tetsuya-nya yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Tetsuya.. _boku mo.. Aishiteru yo _…" balas Seijuuro sebelum mengecup kening Tetsuya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Yamazaki Hiroshi.

"Heeh.. pemandangan mengharukan.." ucap Yamazaki dengan nada mengejek. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Yamazaki.

"…."

"Ah, Akashi Seijuuro! Akhirnya aku bisa melampiaskan dendamku padamu!"

"…"

"Bagaimana.. kalau aku mulai dari anakmu yang tersayang itu, hm? Akashi Seijuuro.."

Kedua pasang mata milik Seijuuro dan Tetsuya melebar. Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sei, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak mereka. Dua prajurit Kirisaki masuk, mereka menahan tangan Seijuuro lalu Yamazaki mengambil Sei.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti Sei!" Tetsuya berteriak.

"Aah.. jadi namanya Sei, hm? Nama yang manis.. sayang sekali, sebentar lagi nama manis ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan.." ujar Yamazaki sambil menunjukan senyuman sadisnya.

"Mau apa kau?!" kini giliran Seijuuro berteriak.

"Bukankah kau tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan, yang mulia Akashi Seijuuro?"

"Tch.." Akashi mendecih kesal, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kedua prajurit Kirisaki itu namun gagal. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dalam sekejap mata Yamazaki membunuh Sei dihadapan Seijuuro dan Tetsuya.

"SEI!" Tetsuya dan Seijuuro berteriak bersamaan. Tetsuya menangis meraung-raung. Anak satu-satunya, anak mereka, buah cintanya dengan Seijuuro dibunuh dengan mudahnya oleh Yamazaki. Hatinya hancur, hati Tetsuya dan Seijuuro hancur, melihat anak mereka dibunuh di depan mata mereka, begitu memilukan dan menyayat hati.

"Sei…Sei..Sei…" Tetsuya terus menangis sambil memandangi anaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Kau! BERANINYA!" Seijuuro murka. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia melepaskan cengkraman dua prajurit Kirisaki itu. Seijuuro mengambil pedang milik salah satu prajurit itu, membunuh keduanya lalu ia memandang ke arah Yamazaki. Pandangan yang diberikan Seijuuro begitu intens dan menakutkan, Tetsuya saja seumur-umur belum pernah melihat Seijuuro masuk mode _yandere_. Yap, _no one can mess with him, mess with Akashi Seijuuro means die_. Seijuuro melangkah mendekati Yamazaki yang kini tampaknya sedikit ketakutan dengan Seijuuro.

"Kau akan membayar, Yamazaki." Ujar Seijuuro, wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. Tiba-tiba sebelum Yamazaki dapat bereaksi, Seijuuro sudah menusuknya di bagian dada, tepat di jantungnya. Seijuuro menusuk Yamazaki beberapa kali, air mata membanjiri wajahnya. "MATI KAU! MATI!" Teriak Seijuuro terus menerus.

Tetsuya melihat pemandangan itu ketakutan, namun ia memberanikan diri memanggil Seijuuro. "Sei..Seijuuro-kun.."

Seijuuro menengok ke arah Tetsuya. "Tetsuya…"

"Cukup, Seijuuro-kun.. sudah…"

Seijuuro pun menjatuhkan pedang yang ia bawa tadi. Ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Dengan _kimono_ bersimbah darah, serta wajahnya terluka. Seijuuro duduk di bawah, lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Tetsuya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di rumah.

"Tetsuya.. _gomen_.. aku .. tidak bisa melindungi Sei.. ataupun dirimu.." nadanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam, wajah Seijuuro basah oleh air mata.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Tidak.. Seijuuro-kun sudah melindungiku dan Sei. Kau sudah berkorban banyak, Seijuuro-kun.. kau hebat.. kau ayah dan suami yang paling hebat di dunia, Seijuuro-kun.." ujar Tetsuya, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tetsuya mengelus surai merah Seijuuro. Ia lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup kening Seijuuro dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"_Aishiteru_ yo, Tetsuya.."

"_Boku_ _mo_, Seijuuro-kun.. _Aishiteru_ _yo_.."

Mereka berdua menangis. Mereka sedih, anak mereka, Akashi Sei, anak mereka tersayang sudah tidak ada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, ayo pulang.. keadaan sudah tenang." Ucap Seijuuro.<p>

"Ya, Seijuuro-kun."

Seijuuro kemudian melepaskan ikatan di kaki Tetsuya, lalu membantunya berdiri. Seijuuro mengambil jasad anaknya, memeluknya sebentar dan membisikan kata-kata sayang padanya, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Mereka membisikan kata-kata sayang pada anak mereka sebelum akan menguburkannya. Seijuuro lalu menggandeng Tetsuya keluar dari ruangan gelap tanpa jendela itu. Di luar masih gelap, sepertinya masih pagi buta sejak mereka tadi bangun. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak, disamping mereka jurang.

"Tetsuya, hati-hati.." Seijuuro memperingatkan Tetsuya yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Iya, Seijuuro-kun.."

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya terpeleset batu yang licin, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetsuya pun jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Seijuuro-kun!"

Mendengar teriakan Tetsuyanya, Seijuuro membalikan badan kebelakang. "Tetsuya!" Seijuuro berteriak, tangannya berusaha meraih Tetsuya, namun gagal. Seijuuro ikut terjun ke dalam jurang bersama Tetsuya-nya yang menggendong anak mereka. Seijuuro menangkap tubuh Tetsuya lalu memeluknya.

"Seijuuro-kun?! Kenapa?!"

"Aku sudah bilang Tetsuya, Aku bersamamu dan Sei, selalu dan selamanya.." ujar Seijuuro dengan tatapan lembut.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

Mereka berdua jatuh ke jurang yang begitu dalam. Dasarnya gelap, dan tak ada kehidupan. Tubuh mereka terhempas ke tanah, membuat keduanya langsung meninggal seketika. Namun, mereka meninggal dengan senyum di wajah mereka karena mereka, akan bersama selalu. Selamanya.

.

.

_I'll be with you.._

.

.

_Forever_

.

.

_I Love You_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Pemuda bersurai biru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, SMP Teiko. Koridor sekolah siang itu begitu ramai. Para siswa buru-buru ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tak berbeda dengan Kuroko. Entah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan atau terlalu terburu-buru, Kuroko menabrak seseorang. Ia dan orang itu terjatuh ke lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Aduh.." Kuroko mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah, _Suman_.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang ia tabrak. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko berdiri.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan mata heterokrom scarlet-gold. Pemuda ini begitu tampan, Kuroko begitu terpersona dengannya. Tak sadar, pipinya memerah. Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou_ _Gozaimasu_, Akashi-kun."

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Akashi-kun juga tahu namaku?"

"EH?" Wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu bingung dan terkejut. "Entahlah.. aku.. tanpa sadar mengucapkannya.. tunggu.. apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku.. juga begitu saja mengucapkan nama Akashi-kun.. sepertinya.. aku pernah bertemu denganmu, di mana ya?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan.

Akashi tersenyum lalu ia mengajak Kuroko untuk mengobrol. "_Naa_, Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di perpustakaan?"

"Boleh juga.." kata Kuroko menerima tawaran Akashi.

"Ayo, Tetsuya.." kata Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan Akashi. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju perpustakaan, mengobrol berdua di sana.

_Is this love at first sight_? _No_…

_It's just you fall in love_.._again_.. _with the same person_..

.

.

Aku akan bersama denganmu, Tetsuya..

.

.

Selamanya

.

.

OWARI


End file.
